hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stephan3321/Correct lay-out of pages
How is the lay-out of model pages built-up? You can see this below. My advise is to copy this code and alter it for a new model. I will explain each part hereafter. Description The Fairlady 2000 (Japanese: ダットサン フェアレディ二千) was the final instalment of the 'Fairlady' roadsters manufactured by Nissan starting in the late 1950s. The Fairlady 2000 was the car that was the forerunner Z-car in the Fairlady line, sold overseas as the Datsun 240Z. The Fairlady 2000 was succeeded by the Z-series Nissan cars in 1970. The Fairlady's styling was heavily influenced by British 2-seat sports cars like the Austin-Healey and the Triumph TR6, giving the car a slight advantage in overseas markets because of it's lower price bracket. The die-cast version has racing fenders, a hardtop roof and the front-mounted external oil cooler is a part of the base, holding the body and base together as a bracket.. It features racing seats, removed rear bumper, internal roll cage and is a right-hand drive version. As of 2017, this casting is the oldest http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Datsun_Cars%7C Datsun car produced by Hot wheels, followed by the Datsun Bluebird 510. Versions The Fairlady 2000 has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 2017 card From the back of the 2017 card: Born: 1967 Birthplace: Yokohama, Japan Designer: Nissan Specialty: With its 2-liter twin-carb engine, the Fairlady Roadster has a rich racing history, dominating race tracks almost 50 years ago. This dialed-up Hot Wheels version has works-style overfenders, a front-mount oil cooler and fender mounted aero mirrors. Ready to rock the track again? See also *Datsun 620 Gallery Fairlady 2000 package front.png|Fairlady 2000 package front External Links *Legends of Speed (2017 New Model): FAIRLADY 2000 Explanations This is the box on the top of the page. Add the name of the casting, the series it was introduced in, the toy number it was introduced with, the years it was released, who designed the casting, and an image of the first release of the model. This is the Description part of the model. Add one or two paragraphs with information about the model. Keep it short and informative. Description The Fairlady 2000 (Japanese: ダットサン フェアレディ二千) was the final instalment of the 'Fairlady' roadsters manufactured by Nissan starting in the late 1950s. The Fairlady 2000 was the car that was the forerunner Z-car in the Fairlady line, sold overseas as the Datsun 240Z. The Fairlady 2000 was succeeded by the Z-series Nissan cars in 1970. The Fairlady's styling was heavily influenced by British 2-seat sports cars like the Austin-Healey and the Triumph TR6, giving the car a slight advantage in overseas markets because of it's lower price bracket. The die-cast version has racing fenders, a hardtop roof and the front-mounted external oil cooler is a part of the base, holding the body and base together as a bracket.. It features racing seats, removed rear bumper, internal roll cage and is a right-hand drive version. As of 2017, this casting is the oldest http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Datsun_Cars%7C Datsun car produced by Hot wheels, followed by the Datsun Bluebird 510. This is the table section of the page. The first lines (with "style="border...") describe the number of columns in a table. This is the standard amount of columns. If your new model doesn't have an interior, you could remove the Interior Color column. Does it include a stand instead of wheels? Change the "Wheel Type" column into a "Stand Color" column. After that the details about the model are added. We start with the Collectors number, which is the number that is shown on the package. This number tells us which place the model has in the mainline series. List is as xxx of total number (i.e. xxx / 250). After that is the year; in which year was this version released. Next is the series; in which series was the version released? Which color is the model? What are the tampos? Next is the base color and type (plastic or metal). Next is the color of the window, please used "Tinted (color)" for transparent/translucent color and "Color" for solid colors. Next is the interior color. After that comes the wheel type; what color wheels are used and which wheels are used. If only the outer rim of a wheel is colored, list two colors (i.e. Chrome Blue & Black PR5). This should give as coding Chrome Blue & Black PR5#Outer-rim colored PR5. Check the wheel page to see if there are variations (full-rim colored or outer-rim colored); list that as done above. Make the wheel type into links. Watch carefully when using MC5 wheels, often the "(Muscle)" in the link is forgotten. List the Toy Number of the release; this can be found on the back of the packaging. Next list the country of production; this can be found on the base of a model. Is there anything special about this release? Or does it have a Base code? List that in the "Variations/Notes" column. Is your model a new model? Add year New Model (which would be (2017 New Model in code). Finally add an image, or if no image is available, add the image "Image Not Available" (which you can search for under the "insert images" button. New models often have some text written on the back of their packaging. Add that in this section. Copy the text exactly; including mistakes. 2017 card From the back of the 2017 card: Born: 1967 Birthplace: Yokohama, Japan Deisgner: Nissan Specialty: With its 2-liter twin-carb engine, the Fairlady Roadster has a rich racing history, dominating race tracks almost 50 years ago. This dialed-up Hot Wheels version has works-style overfenders, a front-mount oil cooler and fender mounted aero mirrors. Ready to rock the track again? Here you can add similar models or models that are strongly connected to the new model. Use bullet points to list them. See also *Datsun 620 Next is the Gallery. Insert the tags and place an image in the gallery. Please add a short description about the image (see below). Gallery Fairlady 2000 package front.png|Fairlady 2000 package front Next are external links. Did you write a blogpost about the model (not a Hot Wheels Wikia blog post), or did a news site write about a model? Add the links here. Use bullet points to list them. External Links *Legends of Speed (2017 New Model): FAIRLADY 2000 Finally add the "Default sort" tag. This makes sure the car is alphabetically listed in an overview list. Please use the exact name as it appears on the card of the first release with the full year. Is the first character a number? Use the "#". So: DEFAULTSORT:Fairlady 2000, but DEFAULTSORT:#1996 Fairlady for the '96 Fairlady. 'CONGRATULATIONS!!' You now made a perfect edit on this wiki. Welcome!! Category:Blog posts